tales_on_the_spfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike's Journey
'Mike's Journey '''is the second episode of SIR. It aired on March 6, 2017. Plot One afternoon, Mike and Benjamin are somewhere in the western part of the U.S., idling with a freight train waiting for some cargo to be loaded. Mike is anxious to get to Springfield, but Benjamin tells him to be patient. When the freight is finally loaded up, Benjamin and Mike depart. The next morning at Springfield, Mr. Machich assigns "Adam" and an N&W SD9 to take a freight train to Norfolk, Teduka and Timothy to take an intermodal to Los Angeles, and Mike to take a freight train to Pittsburgh via Conrail. Mike complains about this, but Mr. Machich tells him off. Later, Mike is impatiently waiting for Nicholas and Ryusei to couple the remaining cars to his train. He tells them to hurry, but Nicholas tells him that if they do, they'd couple too fast and derail. Nicholas and Ryusei then couple the cars, so Mike departs. But before he can exit Springfield, he has to wait on a Conrail freight train led by Arthur. As Mike leaves Springfield, he is angry, but determined to make if to Pittsburgh. At first, his trip goes smoothly, but later, he has to clear his track for Lily (who was pulling an excursion into Indiana) and most likely as well as a crew change. When Lily arrives, she teases Mike about his bad day, and when Benjamin and Bridget, who are pulling a westbound freight train, show up, they join in. Lily then departs the station. After she leaves, Benjamin and Bridget leave too, overtaking Mike in the process. Mike sets off as well when he gets the all clear, but is still angry. As it is getting late, Mike starts feeling sleepy. He suddenly falls asleep on the job and does not use his horn at railroad crossings or obey the speed limits or signals. But there was worse to come. As Mike is approaching Highland Valley, Adam (Chessie System GP40-2) is departing with a short freight train, unaware of the sleeping engine heading his way. Mike does not see Adam until he gets around the corner. He applies his brakes as hard as he can, but it is too late. Mike has crashed into Adam. Adam then rages at Mike for the accident. Nicholas (Conrail SD40-2) is resting near the shed when he sees everything. He sets off to clean the mess up. The next morning, the mess is cleared and a pair of Conrail GP38-2s take over Mike's train. When Mike wakes up, he not only sees Nicholas (Conrail), but also Mr. Machich! Mr. Machich yells at Mike for the accident as well as failing to use his horn, ignoring red signals, and exceeding speed limits. He takes Mike back to Springfield where he punishes Mike and makes him work for Conrail for a week. The next day, Mike is miserable working with Conrail Nicholas. Characters * Mike * Benjamin * Mr. Machich * Timothy * Teduka * Larry ''(incorrectly referred to as Adam) * Nicholas * Lily * Bridget * Adam (as a B&O unit) * Conrail Nicholas * Ryusei (does not speak) * Arthur (does not speak) * Ely (cameo) * Matthew (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Alec (cameo) Trivia * This marks the first time of a couple things: ** First appearances of Mr. Machich and Bridget. ** First speaking roles of Mike and Conrail Nicholas. ** First time Sonicfankt15 is referred to as Timothy. Also the first time he has a human voice actor. ** First time it is confirmed that Mike is often in a bad mood, also that he hates Conrail as much as Union Pacific. ** First time Matthew is seen as the newer SP U33C Trainz model. * This episode is inspired by Tales on Harrison Rails Episodes 2 and 3: "George's Journey", as well as Tales on Springfield Railroad Episode 17: "Larry's Journey". * "Useful engines do not argue", is a Thomas The Tank Engine reference. * The Conrail train that overtook Mike has Arthur from Rails of Highland Valley (Conrail 6364 became NS 3334) leading. In a deleted scene, there was a C30-7A trailing, but that was redone since Conrail didn't have C30-7As until 1984. * It's unknown what Lily and Benjamin were doing east of Springfield Industrial. * The DRGW SD40T-2 trailing is 5371, which is preserved at the Utah State Railroad Museum in modern days. * It is revealed that B&O Adam had an accident with Mike back in his B&O days, and that Conrail Nicholas had to put up with Mike around that same time. * Mr. Machich probably teleported to Highland Valley, and then back to Springfield Industrial. * Episode 9 of Rails of Highland Valley reveals that this episode takes place in 1980. The Rails of Highland Valley Short "Dora and Mike's Misadventure" also reveals that this episode is set in December of that year. Goofs * Benjamin's speech is cut when he says "Just be patient". * Larry's number is 2478 instead of 2486. In addition, he has the wrong voice. Perhaps someone messed with his number and even his vocals. It's also likely that the real UP 2478 was named Adam, which got Mr. Machich confused, and Timothy was likely thinking about the B&O Adam when telling off Larry. * Mike pronounces "Ryusei" wrong. * When the narrator says "Mike had to clear his track for Lily's excursion", Mike jumps a space. * Lily's number is 301C instead of 301L. * Right before Mike crashes into B&O Adam, B&O Adam's cab logo appears to have C&O lettering even though the letters are supposed to read B&O. * When Conrail Nicholas tells Mike the reasons he can't lead the train on the Pittsburgh Line, there is clicking noises, as the creator used GoAnimate's voice recorder. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that feature a crash Category:Work inspired by other user's work